Death Do Us Never Part
by GP-HY-PSLRV
Summary: R- for violence and war to be safe. Also tragedy. Heero dies in battle, but on passing he and his son meet. Later Heero may return. Like YU YU Hakusho, but definitally different! Must read!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing!

"Duo, take the front!"

"I'll cover Heero!"

The plan was set amidst the chaos of battle. The explosions of grenades, the sharp whistle of bullets passing by. There were men down everywhere. Either the men were dead or they were slowly bleeding to death. There was no time to save a downed solder. It was everyman for themselves. It was the perfect soldier to follow through and set the bomb. To do this would mean someone would die, and it would be most likely him.

Crossing into the most dangerous area that he could be; the only sounds heard were the din of screams, gunfire, explosions. These were the sounds that had haunted all of the soldiers' dreams. Taking cover behind a fallen helicopter he scouted his path and waited for the right moment. Now! He dashed across the road to a building with a Leo collapsed on it. Taking precaution he slowly made his way around the massive suit.

"Heero! You have a notice of deployment from the Preventers! Their sending you to…" Relena couldn't bare the thought of where her husband would go after a month of marriage! She was pregnant with his baby! The child needed a father.

"Relena!" Heero got out of the car just in time to save her fall. He laid her on the couch in the living room.

He would be deployed to a battle in the mid-east. The hostility there was astounding! They needed all four Gundam pilots for battle. It was known that a rival to the Preventers had taken refuge in the bloodshed, but to send all six pilots!

Heero couldn't help but think of his beloved. She would be left behind to take care of their child alone. The drone of the gunfire stared again.

"Here, let me take your jacket. Have a seat." Relena was acting weird.

"Alright, what do you want?" Heero could have sworn he knew what was going on.

"I'm … I'm pregnant." Relena said.

THUMP!

Heero never expected to hear that, and then be shipped out. There were no more ammo but the last guns and the bomb. Heero took another run for it.

"Push Relena!" Sally said.

Relena grunted and pushed. Finally! The son was born. Heero Yuy Jr.

"Congratulations!" Everyone shouted in glee.

When Heero reached the set target, the building was to quiet. Heero only had hands to carry the bomb; he had left his gun to Duo. Carefully scouring the vantage point where he was, he found he was alone. The staircase was destroyed, but a single bound was sufficient enough. Gunfire!

Heero was hit! Despite the pain, he got up and pursued his mission while being fired at. It was all he could do.

"Would you like anything?" Catherine asked.

"A WHOPPER!" Relena just about screamed

"Here Mrs. Relena, some coke. I know you would prefer tea," Dorothy offered.

"No! Coke is great!" Relena happily said.

Everyone laughed.

He knocked out a guard, and heard he was in the right building, the commander was there!

"Duo, bomb set, give me five minutes. If I don't make it ; start recording; I love you all. I may not have been able to express that well, but I tell you this now. Each one of you I have come to respect, and adore. I would like to bid a farewell to all of you; you are the closest I have come to family. Would like to say hello to my son, but again I'm sorry to say good-bye. I am truly sorry for this, and please go on without me. I am only a life away." Heero bid good-bye.

All of the Gundam pilots now were in tears. Yet despite the soon to be tragedy, still fighting. They would never be able to bring Heero home alive. It was the fourth minute. Duo screamed and on the fifth minute honored Heero's wishes, and pushed the red death button. The gunfire ceased. Mission Accomplished.

Ring…..Ring…..

"Hello?" Relena asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Yuy. I am sorry to inform you that your husband, Heero Yuy has died in battle today at 13:36. Through his last moments, the mission was a success." Lady Une reported the tragic news.

Relena screamed, however, everyone else could not fathom the news.

A great day of happiness became shattered into mourning.

Somewhere on the bridge of heaven and earth, two related strangers met. One offering words of encouragement to the other. The other younger spirit saying hello to his father. As the son passes his father, they both understand each other. Where there is death, a new life.

8 years later

"Mother! Look, the Earth is so beautiful from space!" The amazed young son said.

"I know my son. Your father was fond of such a view as well. If only you could have met him." Relena replied softly looking out the window.

"But mother, I have met father. He is still here, somewhere, he's alive again. I just know it! He was supposed to come back to life! I promise that I will find him one day! And when I do, we can live like a normal family again!" Heero Yuy Jr. announced as his mission began.

………………

A shadow of a lone figure stands guard, but never shows himself. Somewhere overhearing:

"Mission Accepted."

………………


End file.
